Down the Rabbit Hole
by rinkagamine1302
Summary: Hello everyone. This is part two to my DRAMAtical Murder Fanfiction. In this story, we will be going down Noiz's rout with Momota. This does contain spoilers to the game/anime. Please leave a review, I'd love some feedback. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

After having a big dinner with everyone, mostly everyone had gone to bed. Aoba and Ren were sleeping in my room, Mink was in the guest room, Koujaku was sleeping in Ty's room, Ty was sleeping over at Stella's house, and Noiz, Clear and I were suppose to sleep in the living room. I sat on the floor Noiz sat on the couch and Clear was outside while Noiz and I watched some random Horror movie. I loved horror, but only if someone's with me. I would look back at Noiz who always had either a discussed look, or a bored look on his face. I held the covers close to my body while another jump scare appeared. I of course, jumped and gave a slight scream.

"Tsk, you're a wimp." Noiz shifted his weight to lay down on the couch. His head rested on a pillow as I shot glares at him. He only smirked and looked back at the tv. He's an annoying asshole. I directed my tv, it was beginning to ramp up. They were throwing all kinds of scares. My body started tensing up and my heart raced. This is what I like about horror movies, they give me this adrenaline rush. I bit my lip as the demon dug itself out of the ground.

My body bolted and I began to shake once I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, playing with my ends of my hair. I turned my head to see Noiz, his eyes closed and his hand twirling my hair. I blushed and looked down. It tickled, but was relaxing. I closed my eyes and the movie tuned out. Noiz moved his hand, and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"What?" He glared at me.

"Nothing..I guess." I trailed off and turned my gaze to the movie which was ending. "I guess it's over." I said standing up, the blood rushed down my body and everything got blurry. Damn it, I always stood up too fast. I stumbled over my feet.

"You're a klutz." Noiz turned his back to me and his face into the couch. I sighed and rolled my eyes, switching off the tv. The living room became dark. I crawled over to my covers and wrapped myself up, resting my body on the floor and my head on my tiny pillow. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself to fall asleep. Damn that movie. All I could think of is some kind of demon trying to kill me. I shivered and stood up.

"Noiz.." I said, softly shaking him. What am I doing? Am I going to ask to sleep with Noiz? I shook my head and slowly sat back down.

"Aw, movie too much for the baby?" He mocked. I glared at him and stood back up, again standing too fast and stumbling onto the couch and landing on Noiz. "Ow you brat."

"So-sorry." I groaned, slowly moving away, until Noiz wraps his arms around me and forces my to his chest. I blushed and tried to pull away. "G-get off.." I said, trying to force him away. He's a lot stronger then I am.

"You're scared right? Didn't you want me to protect you?" Noiz raises an eyebrow and my cheeks go red. I did want him to let me sleep next to him but not protect me. Noiz placed his hand on the back of my neck, playing with my hair. I had no choice now but to obey him. He's such a jerk though. Sighing, I nuzzled my head under his chin. Noiz's arms rested on my back and I could feel his breath run down my hair and to my neck. My back tensed up and my heart raced.

"N-noiz.." I spoke softly, not to wake him if he was already asleep.

"What? Do you ever sleep?" He groaned.

"Shut up..I just wanted..To thank you that's all." I hid my face into his chest.

"For what?" His fingers slid against my back. My body tensed up again and my breathing became uneven.

"For..Buying the tickets. You didn't have to."

"It's fine. Don't thank me for something so stupid." He growled slightly.

"I promise to pay you back.." I whispered. I felt Noiz's body shift. I slowly looked up at his face with fear. His face had a big smirk on it. My eyes widened and before I could take back my words, Noiz's hands were on my ass and he whispered softly into my ear.

"Damn straight you will." His hot breath on my ear, his large hands on my ass, it drove me insane..It felt so good but creepy.

"Get off of my ass you weirdo.." I growled. Noiz just chuckled and moved his hand from my ass and wrapped both of his arms around my chest. I felt safe I supposed, and he was warm. I just sighed and closed my eyes, trying to force myself to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open. My body falling and raising along with Noiz's breathing. I looked up at Noiz, his face was really calm and peaceful. I felt my cheeks burn a little. I quickly got up, letting Noiz's arms fall off of me.

I looked around the living room, seeing I must have been the only one awake. I suppose now was the best time to get a shower. I scratched my head and made my way to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and getting into the shower, turning on the water.

I closed my eyes as the water poured against my skin. The heat felt wonderful. I closed my eyes, thinking of various things. Aoba was the first thing that popped up in my head. He was my older brother. At least that's what he told him. My mind trailed off to these two men Aoba said were bad. Trip and Virus I believe they were called.

I sighed and began to wash my hair scrubbing at my scalp. When Aoba asked me if I had sensation in my hair, I was a little taken off guard. I didn't have sensation in my hair but I always thought it was tenderheadedness. I frowned, rubbing the ends of my soapy hair. It tingled a bit. I wonder if Sei and Aoba have sensation in their hair like I do. Maybe that's why Aoba asked.

I washed my hair out and turned off the water, grabbing my towel and drying off my body. I turned to the fogged up mirror, wiping the fog away and looking into my purple eyes. My light brown, damp hair sticking to my cheeks and neck. My hair wasn't as long as Aoba's, but it was longer then most guys. It came down to the nape of my neck, and my bangs were always parted strangely. I never parted them myself, just let them lay where ever they wanted.

I was so pale that "sun would reflect off of me" as Ty would say. It was easy for him to say. He was really tan and handsome. Girls flocked to him as soon as he showed up somewhere. I sighed and continued to dry my body. Taking my eyes away from myself in the mirror. I dried my hair, which was hard. It always seemed soaked no matter how much I dried it.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, walking to my room like I always did when I got out of the shower. My room was next to the bathroom anyways. Not thinking, I walked in to Ren and Aoba talking. My cheeks turned red when the looked up at me. I was naked after all.

"H-hey..You guys woke up." I said smiling slightly, keeping my eyes averted from Aoba and Ren.

"Yeah, I kinda had to admit that I was snooping.." Aoba said laughing a little. I didn't really mind. I had nothing to hide, and it's understandable not to resist looking around your new brothers room to see what he's like.

"I don't mind." I said smiling. "It's understandable." I grabbed the clothes I needed and turned to Aoba.

"You're a little geeky, aren't you." Aoba said smiling a little. Ren was staring at my dragon statue. I was really geeky. I liked all kinds of myths, dragons, vampires, demons.

"I guess I am." I said back to him. "I read a lot and stuff." I laughed a little and scratched me cheek. "I'll be right back." I said, quickly walking out of the room and into the bathroom to put on my clothes. My hair was still damp, dripping on to my shirt. I sighed and walked back to my room, grabbing a hair tie and putting my hair up.

"So you like Fantasy stuff?" He asked, petting Ren's head.

"Yeah, I love that stuff." I blushed and bit my lip. It was kinda embarrassing I guess.

"It's quiet cute." Ren mumbled. My cheeks turned brighter. Cute? How is it cute. I sat next to Aoba. He looked around at my walls.

"You draw too?" He asked.

"A little. I do a lot of stuff to pass time since I'm kinda home schooled. I sing, dance, draw, play video games, read, and help out with the baby." I looked at the room, my drawings were starting to get dusty from how long they've been on the wall. I'd have to copy them over to a fresh piece soon.

"Dance?" Aoba asked.

"Yeah. A few friends and me use to do these stupid dances for fun. We'd do it for tips and give the money to an orphanage, or to help Ty out with bills. Since I'm pretty clumsy, I'd always break something and it would add up.." I looked down at my hands.

"I see." Aoba said. He kept looking around my small room, barely fitting the three of us. A sudden sweep of bacon and eggs filled my room. Ty must be up and came over. I smiled at the thought of food.

"It smells like breakfast is being mad Aoba. Shall we go?" Ren said, standing off of the floor.

"Yeah that sounds good." Aoba said, standing and looking down at me, waiting for me to lead the way I suppose. I stood and walked out of my room, Aoba and Ren trailing behind me. Once we got into the living room, we could see Noiz sitting quietly next to Stella, Ty making breakfast and Mink sitting in the kitchen table. I smiled brightly at Luna who was bouncing happily in her bouncer, staring at Noiz with a big smile on her face. I walked over to her swiftly and sat in front of her, nibbling at her soft, tiny feet.

Luna let out a soft little glee. She smelled so good. I loved her smell. I couldn't help but smile brightly, she made me feel happy. I lifted the little bundle of cuteness and laid on my back, standing her on my chest and smiling up at her as she stood, digging her toes into my chest. I laughed softly at her when she tried to walk.

"You're pretty fatherly for a girly guy." Noiz mumbled. I shot a glare at Noiz while Stella laughed. She knew I was gay and she thought it was funny, or she was flirting with Noiz. One of the two. Noiz only smirked at me as Aoba walked past him, sitting on the floor next to me, smiling at the baby.

"She's pretty cute. I usually don't like kids. I guess they're okay when they're this small." Aoba touched her. Luna let out a large smile and laughed loudly, stomping on my chest.

"Ow, ow, ow." I groaned, sitting up. Clear walked through the door, covered in snow.

"Master! The snow is so pretty and shiny!" Clear said happily.

"Clear! You're going to freeze to death!" Aoba said, quickly getting up and taking off his large coat. I only laughed slightly. Aoba said he didn't like kids, but he was taking care of Clear like one. I wonder what kind of relationship they have anyways.

"Breakfast is done, come eat." Just as Ty said that, Koujaku came out of Ty's room, stretching.

"Breakfast?" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone ate happily. Ty was a really good cook after all. I did what I would always do when we had guest, wait. I've always been shy around people while eating. I don't know why, I just was shy about it. But while everyone else was eating, I fed the baby. She was already eating baby food. When Ty told me that I nearly cried. Luna was like my own daughter. I watched her be born, which I completely regret seeing that site, but I was still there when she took her first breath. But I had to leave to find Sei.

I sighed, putting a tiny spoon full of banana and peaches baby food to Luna's tiny lips. She opened her mouth widely and took the spoon into her mouth. She smiled at me, and spit her baby food everywhere.

"Dang it, Luna." I groaned. She only laughed and clapped. This is revenge for leaving. I know it is.

"Do you want to trade places?" Ty said, sitting his plate in the sink.

"No I have her. She's just being a brat." I said, wiping Luna's mouth.

"Mommy told her to puke in your mouth." Stella said, smirking and taking a bite of eggs.

"Why would you tell her to do that." I asked, staring at Stella and pouted.

"Because I love you." Stella sang, smiling brightly.

"Telling my little girl to puke in my mouth is not love." I continued to try and feed Luna. Aoba sat next to me and watched.

"So what exactly is your relationship?" Noiz asked. He could speak English, but he had a strange accent.

"Hm? Oh I'm just their neighbor. But I feel like their sister." She sang. "Or Momo's wife since he has adopted my child as his own." She smirked at me.

"Yes you're my wife who I am not married to and have no sexual activities with."

"You two would look pretty cute together though." Aoba said smiling. I looked away.

"I'm sure they would look cute together." I heard Noiz's smirk through his voice. Fucking jerk. He knows damn well I'm gay. I know he does. I wanna punch him.

"So when do you think those two guys will come back? And what do you plan on doing?" Ty asked, tiling his head.

"I believe some people here want to find Toue and kill him, others want answers." Noiz said. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head.

Ty picked Luna up out of her seat and wiped her mouth, stealing her from me. "So he's really that bad?" I turned to look at Aoba, his eyes were focused on the ground and he held a frown on his lips.

"What do you want to do Aoba." I moved close to him. Aoba looked up at me and smiled a little.

"I'm not sure. He killed Sei, and I think he's coming for you. I just came here to keep you safe, nothing more." Aoba frowned once more. "I can't lose another brother." I looked down. Even though Ty and Stella didn't understand what he was saying, they felt the mood change. Even Luna began whimpering.

"I'll be safe Aoba, don't worry." I smiled and hugged Aoba tightly. The room stayed silent until Luna burst out crying.

"Shh, shh." Ty tried to calm her by bouncing her. She continued to cry, chewing on Ty's neck. "Haa..That tickles." He laughed, pulling her head away while patting her little butt.

"I think she needs a nap." Stella said softly, taking Luna and kissing her nose. "I'll leave you boys in here to chat. I'm going to put her to bed in the guest room." Stella walked to the guest room, leaving nothing but us guys in the living room. I felt kinda bad for making Luna cry, even though I really didn't make her.

"Anyways." Ty said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why don't we just take our minds off this, hm?" Ty pet my head. "I know our house is pretty small and all but you guys can do whatever you like here to keep yourselves entertained." Ty smiled at everyone. I quickly stood, smiling at Aoba.

"We could go on a walk. I don't think it's too cold outside." I scratched my cheek. The house was getting stuffy and overly crowded.

"Are you crazy..We'll freeze to death. At least I will. I'm not use to this snow." Aoba smiled, and laughed a little.

"I still wanna go. It's too hot in here." I groaned.

"You're so picky." Ty said smiling. The mood had started to lighten up, thank goodness. I rolled my eyes at Ty and put on my jacket.

"Don't you need more then that?" Aoba asked, frowning at me.

"Don't worry so much Aoba. I'll be fine." I wouldn't stay outside for too long. Clear seemed to want to stay inside with Aoba now, so I would be heading out by myself, which I didn't mind. I walked outside, the icy, snowy air scraping against my cheeks. It was kinda refreshing. I had to deal with this when Ty and I were homeless, but I never mind it.

I descended down the stairs and started walking through the snow. It wasn't too deep and more. It was mostly ice now anyways, which meant I could walk on the surface. I suddenly heard snow crunching behind me. I turned to see Noiz, his hands in his pockets and his face turned away.

"Are you stalking me." I glared at Noiz and kept walking. He continued to crunch though the thin layer if ice that covered the snow. I was light enough to walk along the ice without breaking it.

"No, your brother wanted me to watch you." Noiz said. Though he was breaking through the icey snow, he caught up easily. I sighed, looking away from him, stuffing my hands into my pocket to keep them warm.

"Why you? Why not Clear or Ren?" I asked.

"Why do you like them better then me?" Noiz said, raising an eye brow.

"No, just..Why you?" I asked.

"So you do like me." Noiz smiled smirked at me.

"Shut up. I'm not gay." I lied. I tried to walk faster, trying to get away from Noiz.

"I know that's a lie. You're attracted to men and it's obvious." Noiz kept pace with me.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off?" I asked, turning to face him. "Why do you even care if I'm gay? Are you gay?" I glared at him.

"Where are you walking anyways?" Noiz asked. He continued to walk, changing the subject.

"You are gay aren't you." I smirked at him, walking by his side.

"Hell if I know." Noiz continued walking.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've never been with a girl or guy?" I asked, tilting my head. Noiz kept his eyes away from me. I giggled and held my arms behind my back.

"What is that look for?" Noiz asked. I blinked and tilted my head.

"What look?" I asked.

"You're blushing and smiling. Are you happy I might be gay?" Noiz smirked once more, making my heart skip. Was I? "I could possibly be gay. I did kiss your brother." Noiz continued smirking.

"You did what?!" I growled, grabbing Noiz's arm. "You kissed him? Why? How?"

"Are you jealous?" Noiz moved his face close to mine. "Do you want me to kiss you too?" Noiz gazed into my eyes. My cheeks began to burn. Damn him. His lips leaned in closer to mine. My heart started pounding out of my chest. My breathing was uneasy. I closed my eyes and tried to turn my face away, but Noiz had placed his hand on my waist, taking my chin with his other hand, forcing me to face him. I closed my eyes tighter.

I don't want this. Someone will see us. Do I want Noiz? Does Noiz actually like me, or is he toying with me? I felt Noiz's warm lips against mine, making all of my thoughts go fuzzy. I opened my eyes and pushed him away, covering my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why the hell am I crying?

"Hm." Noiz hummed. "I'm sorry." I looked up at Noiz who was looking away, his cheeks a slight pink. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Noiz looked back at me and frowned.

"No..I..I'm just surprised." I laughed and wiped my eyes, my hands shaking. I wasn't lying, I was surprised, but I was more or less scared that Noiz was just teasing me. The expression on his face said otherwise though. Did he really like me? Or was he just experimenting.

"Your tears froze a little." Noiz said, touching my cheek. I jumped and smiled, moving away.

"It's okay. Maybe we should go inside or something." I sniffed and rubbed my arm, looking down.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Noiz said. He led the way back to the house, we were a good bit away.

"I'm sorry I freaked out." I apologized.

"I'm the one who kissed you. Don't say sorry. But think of that as just a small bit of payment for buying the tickets." Noiz kept walking. Small bit? What else would I have to do to pay all of it off?


End file.
